83 Ways to Get Detention
by LimeGreenNinja96
Summary: Casper High is getting dull. Luckily Tucker has an idea to change that. What will happen when our favorite trio schemes up 83 plots to get in detention? Hilarity will ensue.
1. Prolouge

**Hello and welcome to 83 Ways to Get Detention. I was reading AnimationNut's **_**The Ultimate Dare Off **_**and it inspired me to write this(excellent story by the way. I really hope to do 84 chapters (1 way each chapter and an epilogue) Feel free to review me with ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

83 Ways to Get Detention

"God this school is boring!" Danny Fenton sighed as he trudged out of his third period class. His two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were walking with him.

"I thought you of all people would be happy about that." Sam said. "Lately there haven't been as many ghosts around." Sam had a point. The only ghosts that were around anymore were the ones he defeated and put back in the ghost zone again and again. Ghosts like Skulker, Walker, Johnny, Ember, The Box Ghost and others. Everything was starting to get dull.

"Normally I would be. But even ghost fighting is starting to get a little boring." Said Danny. He noticed Tucker was being uncharacteristically silent. Danny wondered what the Techno- Geek was thinking about. It didn't take him long to find out.

"Well I have an idea!" Tucker said randomly. Danny and Sam both knew Tucker well enough to know his idea would either be crazy or stupid, but it would probably be an answer to their problem. He almost always did.

"Well what is it?" Sam wanted to know. Tucker grinned at his two friends.

"To liven up this incredibly boring school we are going to do everything on this list." He out two papers stapled together and handed them to his friends.

"'83 Ways to Get Detention.'" Sam read out loud. Then her face broke into a beaming smile. "Tucker you're a genius!" she exclaimed. Meanwhile, Danny stared at his two friends indifferently. Tuckers list looked fun but he wasn't sure he wanted to risk getting in trouble. And some of the things on Tuckers list looked humiliating.

"I dunno guys. We cou-"

"Liven up this school? Have some fun? Piss off our teachers? Get detention?"Sam cut him off.

"Yes, Yes, Absolutely, and Hell Yes." Danny answered.

"Then what's the big deal?" Tucker asked.

"Well first off we'll get in soooo much trouble. And in case you haven't noticed we aren't the most well-liked kids at Casper High." Danny protested.

"So? Thanks to your ghost powers we've had our fair share of detentions. And who cares about people not liking us? We've been outcasts since kindergarten. What do we have to lose?" Sam had a point. No one liked them anyway they didn't have much left to lose

"Our- good point!" Danny smiled. "Count me in!"

"Let's do this!" Tucker pumped his fist in the air. The trio of friends walked down the hallway with renewed spirits and making plans.

**Don't be to mad I left you there. I already have the next chapter written. I'll probably have to type it next week because I've got a lot of homework. Please review with your ideas for the list. I will consider all suggestions.**


	2. 01 Light Saber Duel

**Sorry I forgot to post the rules in the last chapter. Also, I just wanted you all to know most of these will take place in Lancer's room because he is so fun to mess with but I will change it up.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Star Wars.**

"Okay here are the rules." Tucker said. It was their 5th period lunch. The trio was sitting at their table, trying to decide which item on the list they wanted to do first. But, before they could decide Tucker figured he should tell them the rules first.

"Rule one: at least one person does each item." Sam and Danny both nodded. That rule was obvious.

"Rule two: you need a witness. The witness has to be one of us three who are playing the game. Unless, all three of us do it then we won't need a witness." Tucker explained. Sam nodded. She understood that. Anyone could just say they did something just to cross it off the list. Danny, however, looked skeptical.

"Game?" He asked Tucker. "Since when is this a game?" Danny asked. Tucker and Sam both sighed. Danny was so nervous about this.He's been in detention a ton of times because of his ghost powers. What was a few more.

"Danny, this became a game the minute you said you wanted to play. Anyway the third and final rule is no 'going-ghost' while we're doing these. It won't be as fun and you won't get detention." Tucker told Danny who nodded.

"Ok that sounds fair enough. Now what do you want to do first?" she asked. Sam seemed really into this and Danny was pretty sure he knew why. This would be a fun way to really piss off her parents. And that was something Sam loved to do. Danny didn't know what he would tell his parents yet. But, he would figure something out. He always did even if it was a stupid excuse.

"I'm glad you asked, Sam." Tucker's eyes scrolled down the page until he found the exact thing he was looking for.

"We're doing this one." He told Sam pointing. Sam read where was pointing out loud.

"'Use Two Light sabers And Battle During Class' no way I am not doing that." Sam said. Tucker looked disappointed for a second, but then he turned to Danny.

"Fine Sam will be the witness. What about you Danny? I can't have a dual by myself you know." Tucker told his best friend as if he didn't already know that. Danny thought for a moment. It sounded fun, and embarrassing, but fun none the less. Besides, Tucker always helped him out. He sorta owed him for all times Tucker saved from stuff.

"Yeah, I'll do it. But where are we gonna get light saber?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry. I know a nerd. Meet me outside Lancer's room right before 8th period." Tucker instructed Danny.

"Ok see ya in a little bit."

Outside Mr. Lancer's room Right before 8th period

Danny, Sam, and Tucker met outside Lancer's room right before their 8th period class. Luckily, they all had 2nd, 3rd, 5th and 8th period together. They sure had a similar class schedule. Tucker took out a green light saber and handed it to Danny who put it on his back pack. The three smiled at each other. Even Sam, who wasn't doing it. She did, however, want to see her two best friends look like idiots in front of the class. She also wanted to see Lancer's face. She even brought her camera just for the occasion.

"Ready?" Tucker asked Danny eagerly, Danny nodded in reply. The bell rang a moment later and the three friends walked in the classroom. Mr. Lancer's class began the way it always did. Lancer took a attendance. Then he launched into a speech about an old book that no one had read, nor cared about. About 10 minutes in Tucker gave Danny the signal. Danny grabbed his light saber and stood up. Tucker did the same.

"Daniel, Tucker, what are yo-"Lancer started but Ticker interrupted him.

Sorry Mr. Lancer, as wonderful as that book sounds I have to destroy this villain right now. He turned on his red light saber and swung it at Danny who dodged the swing. Danny returned the swing and hit Danny in the shoulder.

"I think not! I will destroy you first. Danny retaliated.

"We'll see about that!" Tucker countered. And with that the dual began.

Danny smiled as the 'fight' went on. He was nervous at first but he wasn't now. He had to admit he was glad Tucker talked him into this. The entire class was cheering for him and Tucker. Danny knew that more likely than not the whole thing would be on YouTube in an hour.

Lancer watched helplessly as his students fought. The rest of the class had begun snapping pictures and making videos with their cell phones. He had to do something. Danny and Tucker were yelling weird insults at each other that were making everyone, Dash and Kwan included, laugh hard.

"Enough!" yelled Lancer. "Everyone put those phones and cameras away before I break each and every one of them!" He threatened. Danny and Tucker put their light sabers down and turned them off. Lancer turned to look at both boys.

"Now tell me, gentlemen, what is the reason for starting these shenanigans during my class?" He tried to sound calm, but the teacher really wanted to wring them both by their necks. He worked hard on that speech and what did he get in return? His speech being made a mockery by teenagers? Tucker looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well you see Sir; I had to annihilate this dastardly fiend." Tucker said pointing at Danny. Danny glared at him and pretending to be mad.

"And why is that?" Lancer asked him not a trace of a smile on his face.

"He took my pencil." Tucker replied plainly.

"FENTON! FOLEY! DETENTION!" And the class cracked up.

1 down. 82 more to go.


	3. 02 Mini Taco Party!

** I'm really happy with all the reviews I got after the last chapter. That's why I made this one extra long and wrote my review responses. **

**Rosebud Snow- Yes I loved that line too! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Riaonne- Wow! This actually happened before? I would pee myself if I ever saw that happen in real life. Thanks for the encouragement I'm glad you like it.**

**AnimationNut- Hurray you reviewed! *party and happy dancing* Glad you like it! I can't wait for the next chapter of Facebook Power! Thanksss!**

**Codiak- haha yep! PENCIL!**

**Phantom Phanatic- Glad you like it so far! Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Bluemew22- I'm happy you like the story so much. Sorry about the typo. I usually proof-read as I'm writing and didn't do it good enough last time. Thanks for pointing that out and in reply to your other review: Yes there will be 85 total chapters a prologue, the 83 plots to get detention, and an epilogue at the end.**

**MakaylaCullen- Sorry I reply to your review the last chapter. You were the only one who reviewed so I wanted to wait until I got more. So thank you for being my first reviewer! And yes, the Ultimate Dareoff is beastly.**

Chapter 02

A Taco Party

_The Nasty Burger after detention_

"I can't believe Lancer made us listen to him read Shakespeare for two hours." Danny moaned. He, Tucker, and Sam were seated in The Nasty Burger later that night. Danny and Tucker had just gotten out of detention and promised Sam they'd meet her there,

"What I can't believe is the video of your 'light saber dual' has 10,000 views already." Sam said with a giggle. Neither Danny, nor Tucker had seen the video yet. They both did assume one was there though. Almost every kid had their cell phone out that afternoon. But that didn't matter at the moment. What did matter was planning their next plot to get detention.

"So Tuck, what's next?" Danny asked. Tucker took out the list and pointed something different on the list. Danny read Tucker's suggestion and shook his head. Then he pointed to something else. This time, Tucker read Danny idea and snickered.

"What is it?" Sam wanted to know. She hated when her friends left her out of the loop. But that didn't happen too often.

"Danny thinks we should throw a taco party during class tomorrow." Tucker answered for Danny.

"During Lancers class?"

"When else?" answered Danny.

"Doesn't Lancer hate tacos?" Sam asked. Ordinarily she would have never known that, but once Lancer went on a tirade about his hatred of Mexican food. He claimed that Shakespeare never ate it so he wouldn't. Random? Absolutely.

"Yes, that why this is a great idea. It'll piss him off even more." Danny explained. "Are you in?" Sam nodded.

"Well, I didn't do the last one and I want to be a part of this one. Is there anything I can do to help?" She hoped the answered to that was 'no' but she doubted it.

"If it isn't any trouble maybe you can pick up some corny Mexican decorations and bring them to school with you tomorrow." Danny instructed subtly.

"Yeah Sam, we would help you but Lancer gave us a 4000 word essay on Shakespeare and all his works due tomorrow." Tucker added. He groaned just thinking about the all-nighter he'd have to pull to finish that by tomorrow. It was nearly 8:30 now. Time must fly when you're planning an evil plot. Now they knew what Vlad felt like.

"Well I've got tacos to make and a huge ass essay to type. I better go. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Danny!" They called after him. They saw him run outside behind the restraint and moment later Danny Phantom was flying home.

Casper High School cafeteria

"Did you get everything?" Tucker asked Sam at lunch the following afternoon.

"Yeah, I got a bunch of tacky decorations and sombreros for everyone." They all laughed together at thought of all their classmates wearing sombreros.

"Good job, Sam." He congratulated her. "And Danny did you make the tacos?" Tucker asked. Danny shook his head.

"I didn't make them. I thought my parents might be too suspicious. And if they weren't Jazz would be for sure. But I did bring taco shells and stuff so everyone can make their own. Our decoy will just have to hold Lancer off a little longer than expected." Danny told his friends. Then the three of them looked at each other. They never decided on a decoy.

"So who's the decoy?" Tucker asked nervously. His two best friends smiled at him. Their smiles, he could tell, answered his question.

"I think it should be you, Tuck." Said Sam.

"What? No way! That's not fair!" Tucker protested. Danny and Sam exchanged a glance.

"Of course it is." Danny stated. "I brought the taco supplies and Sam got the decorations. You didn't bring anything. So you're the decoy." Danny explained to Tucker. '_Dammit_!' thought Tucker. His friends had a point.

"But I couldn't get anything because I had to write my Shakespeare report. Speaking of which, how'd you finish yours?" He asked turning to Danny.

"Easy. Jazz did mine. She loves Shakespeare and all that crap. So you're the decoy Tucker."

Tucker backed down. He had been defeated. He really envied Danny at that moment. He had his sister do his report and he wasn't the decoy. No matter, after the taco party they'd still have 81 tasks left to complete. Surely, they'd all have to do something bad sooner or later.

"Fine I'll do it." He grumbled.

"Excellent!" Danny said way too cheerfully.

"Have a good excuse ready. We'll take care of the rest." Sam assured Tucker.

"Will do!"

Lancer's room right before 8th period.

"Mr. Lancer! Come quick! An innocent student with a love of literature is about to be stuffed in a locker near the boys bathroom! You have to help him Mr. Lancer!"Tucker exclaimed.

"Holy Hamlet!" Lancer yelled and dashed down the hallway. Tucker winked at Danny and Sam.

"I'll keep him busy for a few minutes. You guys start the party." Tucker assured them. Then he raced down the hallway behind Lancer.

"Okay everybody! Its fiesta time!" Sam announced as cheerfully as her Goth-self could handle. The class cheered as they made their own tacos with the stuff Danny brought in and played Mexican music on the radio while Sam hung up tawdry decorations. All of that happened in a span of 6 minutes.

Danny wondered where Tucker and Lancer were but didn't care at the moment. He stood on his desk and began waving his maracas like a maniac.

_ Meanwhile_

_ The Hallways of Casper High School_

"Foley, are you sure it was happening here?" Lancer asked Tucker. Tucker shrugged at him in reply. They had been around the building twice now. They passed all the boys bathrooms on campus. There were no sounds and no students around.

"Maybe the bully heard you were coming and decided against it."

"Yes or maybe this was a farce to get me out of the classroom, Mr. Foley." Lancer marched down to hallway to the stairs. He needed to know what was going on in his classroom this minute. As he walked Tucker was pretending to plead for him not to give up. But, behind Lancers back he took out his cell phone and sent a quick text message.

_Back in the classroom_

**Lancers coming bak hope ur ready.**

** -Tuck**

Sam received this text as she was enjoying the mini Mexican party during class. As much as she hated to admit it, she was having fun. Half- heartedly she wished Tucker was here to enjoy it too. She watched Danny dancing on the desk with his maracas. They were beyond ready for Lancer! Just as she was thinking that the door opened. In the front of the room stood Lancer with Tucker at his side.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream! What is going on in here?" He gasped. Then he saw Danny still standing on the desk.

"Mr. Fenton get down from there!" He shouted at Danny. Danny went to get down but being the klutzy person that he was tripped and fell right in front of his teacher. That sent the class into hysterics. Lancer gave Danny a look of distain. Danny meekly smiled back.

"Now children: who along with Mr. Foley planned this heinous act?" The teacher asked his students. As if in sync they all pointed at Danny and Sam.

"It was them Mr. Lancer." Dash told him. Dash was obviously playing innocent and it was annoying.

"Yeah, they told us we could." Kwan added. Even though Danny and Sam never actually said either of those things they figured 'why deny it?'

"I believe you three already know the repercussions for this but you will clean all of this up in detention."


	4. 03 Sam's Entourage

**Thank you all for reviewing I can't belive I got 12 reviews last chapter *scream*. I'll admit I don't like this chapter as much as I like the two previous ones. But I didn't realize until I already wrote it. The probability of this chapter happening in real life is slim, I know. But, I still think it would be funny. Sorry if Sam's al itte OCC here. I tried to keep her as close to her character as possible. Also, I took Citrus from **_**Drake and Josh.**_

**Review Responses**

** Arteesta- I'm so happy you like the story. I loved your review. I'm glad you found what you're looking for. And yes, I could not let Danny get away with stealing Tuckers pencil. That fiend!**

** Jessica01- Yeah I need to fix that. It's supposed to be Danny hit Tucker in the shoulder.**

** Hiril Elfwraith- Glad your enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing.**

** Winged Demon Wolf- A virtual cookie? I'm touched! *gives a virtual hug* Thankyoou!**

** Averia- I agree with you! Their first plot was probably my favorite one too! It was so much fun to write. I'm beginning to worry the same thing about Lancer figuring it out. I'll think of something. As far as the e-mails go if I'm writing a multi-chapter story I like responding to the reviews in the story. But I do respond via e-mail if I write a one-shot. And thanks for the spelling thing. I don't proofread very well so I guess I need to read over everything more clearly.**

** Rosebud Snow- I know right! Who doesn't want a taco party?**

** Makayla Cullen- Thanks! I don't even know where the idea for a taco party came from it just came to me.**

** Codiak- Tacos are beast!**

** AnimationNut- Good idea! I'll definitely keep that in mind for future chapters. Awww! I can't believe Facebook! Power! Is over**** I loved that fic. I'll probably read more of your stories in the future.**

** Moonlight-97- AWWWWW my writing moved you to tears? Haha. I'm glad you like it.**

** Aurora Borealis 97- I suppose I need to proofread better. Thanks for catching the mistake. And I'm glad you think it's a funny fic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Danny Phantom **_**or**_** Citrus **_**from**_** Drake and Josh**_

Chapter 3

Sam's Entourage

Sam picked up another dirty taco plate.

"This is so gross." She complained. Danny and Tucker both groaned in agreement.

"Do either of you know which one you want to do tomorrow?" Danny asked. He wasn't choosing again. Not for a few days anyway.

"It's my turn to pick this time." Sam reminded her two friends. After all, Tucker picked the light saber battle and Danny picked the taco party. Tucker and Danny both gave her a worried glance.

"Don't worry guys. I saw my idea on the list. But I'm not telling you which one until tomorrow." She told them. She loved messing with her friends.

"A secret?" Danny whispered to Tucker. "I don't like the sound of that."

_ The Next Morning on the front steps of Casper High_

Danny and Tucker were waiting for Sam the next morning, which was really abnormal. Usually it was Sam and Tucker waiting outside for Danny in the morning. Sam was also never late unless she was ghost fighting with Danny and Tucker. They both had a feeling it had something to do with the secret Sam told them she was planning. Sure enough, a few minutes later Sam walked with four people they had never seen before.

"Um…Sam who are these people?" asked Danny.

"And why did they follow you to school?" asked Tucker.

"This is my entourage. I'm going to tell everyone they're from MTV even though they're not. I have a person who does my hair and makeup, an assistant, a bodyguard, and a camera man." She explained.

"Cool!" Tucker exclaimed. Danny looked at her skeptically.

"How will this get you detention?" He asked.

"Because these guys will follow me around and I'll basically do whatever I want and act like a total bitch. Odds are someone will give me detention." She gave him a small Goth-smile.

"Anyway, I gotta go to homeroom. But I'll see you guys 2nd period for gym." She walked away with her entourage before either Danny or Tucker could say anything more.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Danny said to Tucker. Tucker sighed. Danny was still really high-strung over this. He was getting nervous and he wasn't even involved. Danny had to detentions already, as did Tucker. Sam only had one so far. But, she'd probably get another one today.

"Well, I have a good feeling about this. Sam will totally get detention for this." He patted his best friend on the back. "Lighten up."

_ Casper High School, Track, before 2__nd__ period gym_

Danny and Tucker were stretching for gym with the rest of their class. There were only two people who were not there yet. Sam and her posse weren't there yet. And neither was Ms. Tetslaff their gym teacher.

But, after a few brief moments Tetslaff arrived and was ready to get started. She immediately started roll call with the boys.

"Anderson, Baxter, Fenton, Foley…" They all yelled when their name was called. She called more boys names them moved on to the girls.

"Andrews, Ewells, Hatford, Jones, Kunningham, Manson." They all yelled 'here' except Manson of course who still wasn't there.

"Manson?" Tetslaff called again. Seconds later, Sam strode in with her crew.

"Manson, where were you?" The teacher asked. Sam just gave her a superior look.

"Oh hey Ms. T, I was gonna be on time but then I realized my makeup wasn't dark enough. So Eva had given me a touch-up which led to her fixing my hair. And then Jameson reminded me I was supposed to be in gym and so here I am!" She explained in an obnoxious prima-donna voice.

"So that explains you being late. Now who are these people?" Tetslaff asked referring to Sam's entourage.

"These people? Their my team, Tetslaff! This is Eva, my hair and makeup artist." She said pointing to a woman who looked to be in her late 20s early 30s. She looked very sophisticated and like seemed, like Sam, to like wearing black.

"This is Citrus, my bodyguard." This time, Sam gestured to a big dark-skinned man.

"Sup." Citrus said to the class. Sam moved on to the 3rd person with her.

"This is Jameson, my assistant." Sam pointed to a skinny, nerdy looking guy carrying a notebook.

"And this is Phil. He's a camera guy from MTV here to film a documentary about me." Sam gave her shocked teacher and classmates a triumphant smile. _This is so not going as planned_ Sam thought. Why wasn't Tetslaff giving her detention?

"I suppose it wouldn't bother anyone as long as they stay out of the way." Sam gave her a wicked smile and didn't say anything. She didn't want to make a promise she wasn't planning to keep.

_Casper High, cafeteria, 5__th__ period lunch_

"So hows your detention scheme coming, Sam?" Danny asked Sam. Their usual table seemed slightly more crowded which was probably because they had to share it with four extra people. Danny was squeezed between Phil and Citrus. It was not pleasant. And to add to it, the entire cafeteria was staring at them like they were the Beatles or something.

"Horrible. No one has given me detention yet. The teachers let me walk all over them; all the kids who hate me want to be my best friend. Did you know Paulina complimented my outfit? I wear this outfit all the time! But it has been fun too." She told Danny.

"Paulina complimented you? Haha!" laughed Tucker.

"Its amazing how everyone changes when a camera's around." Sam said. Just as Sam said that Kwan nervously walked over.

"Hi Sam…um...uh I was well...uh… wondering." Kwan stuttered. The trio was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes?" Sam asked in a sweet voice. She knew exactly what Kwan was going to say. But she decided to play dumb. It would be more entertaining that way.

"Well…um… I was thinking…ya know…" Wow. He was helpless.

"No Kwan, I'm afraid I don't know. What is it?" Sam asked. Phil took out the camera and started filming.

"Well…um… I was thinking that…uh…maybe we could…uh go out…ya know…like old times." Kwan finally stuttered out what he wanted to say. Sam rolled her eyes. He could not be serious.

"No Kwan." She began again. "I do not want to go out with you. Frankly, I don't like being in the same room as you. As far as 'old times' go we went out once, and you got me banned for life from my favorite book store, and I know the only reason your even here right now is because there's a camera here too." Sam snapped. It felt good to say that without him going to beat up Danny or Tucker. Thank God for Citrus. Kwan also looked ready to cry as he trudged away. It was only then Sam realized the entire cafeteria saw that.

"Damn! That was intense!" exclaimed Tucker. He knew Sam had it in her but when it came out…wow! Danny didn't say anything but didn't need to. His shocked face said everything.

"I never knew it could be so much fun to act like a bitch." Sam told her friends evilly.

_Sam's 7__th__ period_

Sam's afternoon seemed to pass blissfully and uneventfully. Her 6th and 7th period teachers froze and bowed down to her like everyone else. Her 7th period teacher didn't even care when Eva started fixing her hair and makeup during class. Sam was beginning to worry a little. What if everyone bowed down to her and no one gave detention? She didn't worry too much though. She had Lancer next period. Surely, he would crack and give her detention.

_Mr. Lancers room, 8__th__ period_

Sam walked into 8th period with Phil, Eva, Jameson, and Citrus in tow.

"The Diary of a Young Girl! Samantha, who are these people?" Sam cringed at hearing her whole name but answered him by introducing who they were and what they did.

"Well that's wonderful. But why are they here with you at school?"

"Because I need them, duh" That statement earned a little laughter from the class as Lancers face turned red with anger. He was about to scream at Sam. Then he saw Citrus.

"Well then I think you need to see principal Ishyama."

"Fine." Sam walked out of the room. Citrus gave Lancer a piercing glare but followed Sam.

_Inside the principal's office_

Alyson Ishyama was having an average day. She was sitting in her office writing a letter when her secretary paged her from outside the office.

"Ms. Ishyama, there is a freshman here. She says Mr. Lancer told her and her friends to come see you. Should I let her in?" The principal sighed.

"Send them in." She reluctantly told her secretary. A moment later a teenage girl with black hair, clothes, and makeup walked in. She had four adults following behind her.

"Now why does Mr. Lancer want me to see you?" She asked the girl. She recognized her, her name was Sam Manson and she had here before with another boy.

"Because he doesn't like them." Sam answered pointing to the four adults.

"Well who are they?" The principal asked.

"Eva, Citrus, Phil, and Jameson." Sam answered blandly. She answered these questions 10 times that day and it was getting annoying.

"And why are the here?"

"They're my crew."

"Well, Samantha I suggest they don't come back. Because I can see they are a distraction and since I know you probably haven't done anything today since they've been with you. You can join me in detention." Sam nodded like she understood and she cared but really she wanted to smile. The principal dismissed her and her entourage after a short lecture. They walked outside the office and they high fived each other.

"Mission Accomplished."

**I just wanted all of you to know. If you have an idea for a plot, you can put in a review. I have been making a list of every idea I have. So far I have 62 but I'll think of more.**


	5. 04 Faking Death

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated all month. I've been so busy with soccer, running, and a bunch of other things. In that time I wrote this chapter and two more during class and whenever I got the chance but I never got enough time to type them. I'll try to be better.**

**Thank you Reviewers! I was shocked at all the great ideas I found. Whether I use them or not I appreciate everyone taking the time to put down ideas for me to use.**

**Doggyjunky- Thanks so much **

**AnimationNut- Good old fame even Sam almost enjoys it.**

**Codiak- Thank you!**

**RoseBud Snow- That would be epic. Thanks for the review.**

**Arteesta- Glad you liked the chapter. Sam could have been more edgy. I suppose I didn't have many ideas at the time.**

**SkellingtonFan1- *eats virtual bagel* YES! I GOT A BAGEL! Woop! Thanks for the review! **

**Forever Spinelli- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the ideas. They were great. I plan to use them in the future and I'll credit you of course.**

**Fawnlovesyou- Good idea that would definitely scare Lancer.**

**Aurora Borealis 97- Great idea! That'll take a lot of thought to write but definitely consider it. Thanks for the idea!**

**Ry22- Wow you so read my mind! I was just getting ready to write chapter 7 with that idea. I'll definitely credit you! Also, I feel the same way about the getting suspended thing. That's why I try not to make things too extreme but still funny.**

**Avaeria- Your ideas for last chapter were fantastic. I wish I'd thought of them when I was writing it. I'm trying to think of ways to include Ms. Tetslaff in Mr. Poluka. But I always come back to using Lancer. As far the reviews come from I see what you're saying (writing) but I like putting the reviews first it's just a matter of personal preference. That's why I always bold it so people can skip through if they don't feel like reading everything. Thank you for giving a good well-rounded review. It is much appreciated.**

**Dragonaqua- That would be hilarious.**

**Sunshine Happy- Glad you love it! Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Yes, this is another extremely far-fetched chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom because I am just not that cool.**

_Casper High hallway, the next afternoon_

"Geez Sam, I thought when you hired a camera guy and a bunch of people to follow you around everyone would hate YOU the next day." Tucker said to Sam. Unlike with the light sabers and the taco party the day after was horrible.

"You think you have it bad? Everywhere I've gone today someone's been either glaring at me, quoting me from yesterday, or asking me where my camera is." Sam almost screamed. She was pissed Danny could see it easily. But he wasn't in the best mood either.

"Well as much as that sucks." Tucker sympathized. "How many lockers have you been thrown into?" He asked her. I was that minute she realized how bad his black eye looked.

"And how many death threats did you get today?" Danny wanted know. Sam looked him directly in the eyes. He asked her the worst question at the worst possible time.

"More than you think. Four from Paulina, two from Starr and one from about every other girl, three for you from Kwan and about six from Dash. They were all for you too." She smiled at him smugly. Danny looked scared but not too surprised he had been harassed by Dash and Kwan all day. He was about to suggest them leaving when Dash came up from behind.

"Hey Fenton! Did your girlfriend tell you what day it is?" Dash asked Danny, his voice was mock-curious.

"Thursday?" Danny answered helplessly.

"No! Wait…yes" Dash stuttered. Then his voice sounded intimidating again. "But it's also 'Kill-Fenton-Because-His-Girlfriend-Annoyed-The-Crap-Out –of-Us-Yesterday' Day." Danny looked over at his two friends.

"I should run shouldn't I?" They both nodded.

_Danny's house, That same day, after school_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker went straight to Danny's house that day after school. They didn't even stop at the Nasty Burger which was strange for them. They always went to the Nasty Burger after school. But today, they were agreement that they were all too tired and sore so they went to Danny's house instead.

Danny flopped on his bed the minute he got in. Saying today was a rough day may be one of the biggest understatements he ever heard. All this work just to get detention? What had his life come to? At least, now with Tucker's list things were much more exciting. Every day, he wondered what thing on the list they were doing next. The three of them were just sitting around. They were all thankful they had a few moments of quiet. It was bliss. Then Jack Fenton came in the room.

"Hey Danny, I'm sorry to interrupt whatever your doing but, can you and your friends help your mother and I put some of our ghost hunting equipment in the assault vehicle? We're packing for the big ghost convention this weekend and we want to leave nice and early tomorrow morning!" The trio groaned in unison but followed Jack down to the lab to help.

_Still at Danny's house, a few hours later_

Danny groaned as he walked into his room again a few hours later. He, along with Sam and Tucker must have carried 20 heavy boxes of weapons and other things his parents invented to their assault vehicle. If he carried one more thing he swore his arms would break. Tucker sensed Danny's bad mood and tried to cheer him up.

"At least your parents will be gone all weekend so you can relax a little bit." Danny brightened a little.

"Yeah your right." Now it was Tuckers turn to smile.

"Of course I am, and since your parents will be gone all weekend it'll be the perfect chance to plot one of these." Tucker took out the infamous list they were trying to complete. Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"Is that stupid list all you care about?" she asked irately.

"No, I care about my PDAs, beef jerky, and us not getting killed by Danny's crazy ghost enemies." Tucker answered defensively. He pretended to sound deeply hurt. But what he said was the truth.

"And I'm guessing you had an idea. Didn't you?" Danny asked sounding like he almost wished he hadn't. Tucker nodded in reply and began explaining his plan.

At first, Danny didn't want to do it. But then he figured to complete the list someone would have to do it and now was the perfect time with his parents gone.

Danny was awake at 6am the next morning to see his parents off. Jazz was awake as well.

"Bye Kids have a good weekend!" Jack and Maddie called to their children. Danny hid his smile. They were gone. But he still had a job to do.

"Jazz I don't feel so good." He muttered in a pained voice. After a slightly compelling act by Danny, Jazz fell for his act Jazz was book smart and that was about it.

"But I have a World History test today so I can't take care of you, call Sam or Tucker to get your work for you and then go straight to bed." Jazz instructed. Danny nodded. Jazz could be such a mom sometimes.

"Alright, Alright I will." But he climbed the stairs and went to his room. He took out his phone and sent a text.

**To: Tucker Foley **

** From: Danny Fenton**

** Message: Jazz bought it. I'm staying home. Your in the clear.**

_ Casper High, Hallway_

Tucker grinned as he read Danny's message. Still, he wondered how Danny got past Jazz. She seemed really sharp.

"Hey did you hear from Danny?" Sam asked coming up beside Tucker

.

"Yep Jazz bought Danny act-"Tucker trailed off.

"So we're free to act glum and depressed." (A/n sorry, you'll figure it out soon I promise)

Tucker and Sam walked through the halls with their heads down for two class periods before someone realized something was wrong. Oddly enough, the somebody was named Dash Baxter.

"What's wrong, Foley, were you only second in line to get the newest PDA?" Dash taunted Tucker. He knew Tucker always had to have the latest and greatest of all things technology. Tucker looked down.

"No." He answered simply. The two bullies looked surprised that Tucker looked more sad than annoyed. Sam rolled her eyes at the two bullies who just staring at Tucker.

"Can't you see he's upset?" She asked. She wondered if the two jocks were as blind as they were stupid.

"Look neither him nor I have the energy to put up with you guys today." Sam told them. She was a much better actress than she thought. Dash changed the subject.

"So where's Fenton? Is he too scared to show his face?" He asked. Maybe this would be easier than Sam thought. But she needed an Emmy-winning performance to convince them. That's exactly what she planned to give them.

"Look Dash something happened to Danny yesterday." Sam said slowly like she didn't want to say much more. Dash nodded. A crowd was beginning to form around them.

"Yeah I know I kicked his scrawny ass all day long." Dash answered cockily, earning him a laugh from the crowd.

"No Dipshit." She said hotly. "After you and your football buddies beat him up he tried limping home and got hit by a car." She told him. She was faking tears and everything. This had to be the best performance of her life. Or make that her only performance. Sam never thought of herself as an actress but here she was fake-crying on Tuckers shoulder and lying about something that never happened.

"He died this morning." Tucker said in a whisper. The look on Dash's face then was a look that could keep even Sam smiling for a long time.

"Now if you'll excuse us." Sam said and they walked away containing the laughter inside them.

_Danny Fenton's house 11:41 am_

Danny's morning had been going great. He was able to do to play all the video games he wanted in peace. It was paradise, though he knew it wouldn't last. The only thing bothering him at the moment was Jazz. His sister was calling him to ask how he was after every class and even texted during class a few times. He wondered how Sam and Tucker were doing. As if someone read his mind, his phone buzzed. If it was another text from Jazz he would be pissed but it wasn't It was from Sam.

**Everyone believes it. Congratulations Danny the Casper High student body thinks ur dead.**

** -Sam**

He smiled. He knew his friends could do it. Then he decided it was time for a nap.

_ Back at school, the hallway before 8__th__ period_

It was almost time for 8th period. By now almost everyone had heard about Danny's "death". Tucker wondered if the teachers knew or tried to call Danny's house. He hoped not but he didn't think so. They were about to go into class when Lancer stopped them.

"Samantha, Tucker I need to talk to you." He told them. The bell rang so he told the class to read silently for a few minutes.

"I've been hearing some ugly rumors about your friend, Daniel." The teacher began. This was the ultimate test. If Lancer believed them they were in the clear. Until Monday when Danny went to school like nothing was wrong.

"What kind of rumors, Mr. Lancer?" asked Tucker who naturally was playing stupid. Lancer looked like he regretted what he was going say.

"I've heard rumors that he was involved in some sort of accident…" He had sorrow in his eyes like he didn't want to say anymore. Tucker softened a bit when he saw how sad he looked but luckily Sam kept composure.

"Its unfortunate but yes it's true. Danny was involved in an accident." She whispered the next part for dramatic effect. "He died this morning."

"His parents are really broken up over it." Tucker said.

"They won't answer their phone or anything." Sam said Lancer looked at the two teens sympathetically.

"What about you two? You don't too well either." _Well this plan is working better than expected_ Tucker thought to himself.

"You should go home." They thanked him walked away, not breaking character for a second. Lancer couldn't know the truth until Monday.

_Danny's house_

Danny was sitting in his living room watching TV. He woke up from his nap not too long ago. Then the door bell rang. He saw it was Sam and Tucker. He wondered what they were doing there but he answered the door anyway.

"What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Lancer's class?" He asked. They always could have ditched but the only time they ditched was when Danny needed them.

"Lancer thought we were too distraught to be in school. It only took 8 class periods for a teacher to figure it out." Sam said with a smile.

"So it worked?" Danny asked.

"You bet your ass it worked." Tucker told his best friend and the trio played video games all afternoon long. Life was great.

_ Monday, Casper High_

Monday morning came and Danny was feeling better. That's what he told Jazz anyway. But he felt sick as he was about to walk through the doors of his school where everyone thought he was dead. But he went in anyway. He pretended nothing was wrong. He ignored all the stares he knew he was getting and started walking to his first class with his friends. Personally, he thought the looks were hilarious but never acknowledged them. The fun all ended when he saw Lancer walking down the hallway. He hid behind Sam and Tucker and Lancer didn't see him yet.

"Samantha, Tucker it's good to see your both back and-"His eyes widened in shock when he saw Danny come out from behind his two best friends.

"Daniel what are you-"But he couldn't finish his thought.

"Oh hey Mr. Lancer sorry I was out on Friday I wasn't feeling too well." He said it all too innocently. Lancer knew exactly what was going on. He was as angry as Danny had ever seen him then his face went back to normal.

"Well Mr. Fenton now that your living and breathing self is back in school you can join me in detention." Tucker and Sam smirked at Danny. Then Lancer looked at them.

"And since you two helped fabricate this lie you can join him." Then Danny smirked at them. But as Lancer turned to walk away, the three friends laughed until they cried.

**With this chapter I'm not implying that faking death is hilarious. The only funny thing is that they all act like they hate Danny and when he's "dead" they all feel horrible. It wasn't until I published it I realized how horrible it is but I have two more chapters written that I need to type.**


	6. 05 A Call Without Consent

**Sorry, I have to write this really fast because I have soccer soon and only 1 hour to type this. But you don't want to hear about that. I'll write review responses next time. Sorry for the long wait again.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Danny Phantom.**_

_Lunch the next day_

"Damn guys I can't believe that actually worked!" Danny exclaimed. Everyone was really annoyed with them. What else was knew?

"You should have seen Dash's face." Sam said through her laughter. The trio laughed at the mental image of Dash's face.

"It was great!" Tucker assured Danny since Danny hadn't been there that day to see his face. But he heard about every wrinkle from Sam and Tucker. It was like he was there.

"The even greater thing is that now it's my turn." Danny smiled evilly at Tucker. Revenge was sweet.

"Oh no." Tucker muttered as Danny explained his mission.

_End of 7__h__ period_

Tucker stood outside his 7th period classroom. He loved this. He really did. Then he walked down the hallway to Lancers room just in time for class. Danny and Sam gave him a knowing smile. Then the class began. The minutes felt like hours to Tucker. Why was this taking so long? Then there was a knock on Lancers door towards the end of class. Tucker knew who it was before they came in.

"Hello here are your pizzas Sir." It was a pizza delivery man and he handed Lancer about 30 pizzas.

"That will be $391.15." The delivery man told Lancer whose eyes were popping out of his skull at the moment. Finally, Lancer spoke.

"Mystic River! I did not order this." The English teacher shrieked. The pizza delivery man was starting to look annoyed.

"Are you William Lancer, Sir?" He asked. Lancer stared at him wearily.

"Yes… I am."

"Then where's my money. I received a call from a William Lancer at 1:49pm. He ordered 30 pizzas for his students." The man informed Lancer.

"But I was starting my English class then!" He yelled. Then he thought a moment. "What was the phone number?" The man rolled his eyes but showed Lancer the number. Lancer dialed the number into his cell phone. Tucker had his phone in his bag. He knew what was coming and remembered he had to get caught and take the fall.

_"Tucker your phones ringing! Tucker your phones ringing! Tucker your phones ringing! Yeah!" _The class laughed at Tucker's ringtone.

"So Mr. Foley, you're the one impersonating me?" Lancer asked. The pizza delivery man rolled his eyes.

"Well someone needs to pay for this pizza right now." The man stated in frustrated tone of voice. Mr. Lancer glowered at Tucker.

"We'll talk about this after class, Mr. Foley." Lancer went to his bag in the front of the room and dug up just enough to pay for the pizzas. The man left after Lancer paid him. Meanwhile, everyone realized the rather large stack of pizzas in the front of the classroom. Much to the students dismay Lancer said,

"Mikey, take these to the teachers' lounge." Then class continued as usual.

_After Class_

After class, Lancer waited for Tucker. He waited for the boy to gather his books slowly and walk over him wearily. When Tucker was in front of him he spoke.

"Mr. Foley, I'm going to make this quick. What you did is wrong and I know you know that. For ordering pizza in my name without my consent I am giving you detention. You are to pay back every cent of bill to me by the end of the week without an excuse. Do I make myself clear?" Lancer sounded calm especially for him. But, he nodded and made his way down the corridor. He didn't get very far when he saw Danny and Sam giggling at him and standing with Mikey who had given them each a slice of pizza.

**Somehow, I don't think Sam would be eating a piece of pizza but I needed to end it someway. It would be awkward if I left Danny eating pizza alone.**

**Spoiler: Alright, since last chapter was awful. I want to make it to you by giving a fair vote for the next chapter. Do you want one of the trio (you can probably guess which one) to sing **_**Friday **_**or **_**Pants on the Ground?**_** Yes, I'm aware they're both horrible. Include your vote with a review. I'll count the votes next week before I type the chapter.**


	7. 06 Singing the Song of Rebecca Black

**The People have spoken (wrote?)! I the writer must obey! You voted Friday by a landslide. But for the people who wanted **_**Pants On the Ground**_** I added something for you too.**

**Katiekkxd- Everyone hates **_**Friday.**_**haha Enjoy the chapter **

**EasternBlueBird- I was thinking the same thing those episodes where his pants were falling down. I tried to go with your idea a little and tried to work both in.**

**AnimationNut- Thanks Friday annoys everyone. It's a sad thing**

**Arteesta- I like your thinking. I haven't quite written your idea but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Twilight Cat 64- Waffles yay! Waffles are great. Don't worry about being indecisive. I helped you out a little. The pig idea is great I need to add that into the little notebook I carry around for this fic.**

**Bluemew22- I just thought Sam didn't eat anything except vegetables or things close to that. I didn't think she was into pizza. Don't quote me on that since I haven't watched the show in awhile. Thanks for Reviewing **

**SunshineHappy- And your wish is my command. Oh geeves now I sound like Desiree.**

**Ry22- The irony of singing Friday on Monday haha. Don't worry about rambling I love long reviews and I'm guilty of rambling way too much, myself as you can probably see.**

**Codiak- A 13-year old teaching us the days of the week is rather irritating. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Danny Phantom**_** or any of the awful music presented in this chapter.**

"So Tucker, how do you plan to pay back Lancer for all that pizza?" Danny asked Tucker with a laugh. Tucker shrugged.

"EBay probably." Tucker answered. He probably would too. Tucker was always selling his old gadgets on EBay. Then he went and bought newer ones. And the cycle continues.

"Well, Sam I guess it's your turn." Danny said reluctantly. His turn was nice while it lasted.

Sam scanned the list and smiled in Danny's direction. He hoped she didn't want him streak. He knew he probably would because that was probably on the list somewhere. But, that day he didn't feel like running naked across the Casper High campus. Then again, he probably never would. Just the thought made him blush.

"Alright Danny, I've got something for you to do." She was smirking. _Please don't make me streak. Please don't make me streak. _Danny thought.

"You're going to put on a little 'performance' during the football game today." Sam raised her eyebrows.

"No Sam, I'm not going to streak at the football game!" He almost-yelled. Sam hadn't said another word.

"Chill Danny! I never said you were streaking yet. Today, you're singing." She announced. Danny gave her a look of terror.

"No I'm not." He said firmly.

"You don't really have a choice." Tucker pointed out. Danny glared at him. Couldn't his friend see he was on to something? He turned back to Sam and smiled back at her.

"Fine, I'll do it, under one condition." He replied.

"No way! You are not getting me involved in this." Sam replied angrily.

"Oh, but I am!" Danny joked flashing a huge grin. Sam just groaned.

"You suck, Fenton. You really suck."

_Football Field_

_ Casper High, That same afternoon_

The football team had just come out from the locker room. Danny was shaking as he stood on the sidelines. Why did he let Sam talk him into this? He found himself thinking this same thought every time they were doing one of their schemes. Seconds later, the game was about to begin, except for one thing.

"Now singing the Nation anthem for Casper High is… Danny Fenton!" Boomed the announcer's voice. Danny's stomach was in knots, somehow his feet were able to steady themselves and he nervously stepped out on the field. Tucker gave him a thumbs up from the bleachers. It still didn't help. He found the mic at the center of the field. And began to sing.

"O, say can you see that there are…

_Pants on the ground_

_ Pants on the ground_

_ Lookin' like a fool  
With your pants on the Ground  
With the gold in your mouth  
Hat turned sideways  
Pants hit the ground."_

Danny smiled at the stunned looks of the football team. They were what made him love doing this list. He always managed to piss off the football team, Dash especially, which wasn't good for him tomorrow. But today? Today it was awesome. He gestured to Sam who came out and joined him. Sam sang:

_7am, waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)  
Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?  
It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

She smiled as she looked over at Dash. He was clutching his ears.

"Godammit! I hate that song!" He shrieked. Sam tried not to roll her eyes and wondered how many idiots really liked that song. Paulina probably, Yeah Paulina probably loves this song. She thought to herself. She kept singing though:

"_7:45, we're drivin' on the highway  
Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly  
Fun, fun, think about fun  
You know what it is  
I got this, you got this  
My friend is by my right  
I got this, you got this  
Now you know it  
Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekendYesterday was Thursday, Thursday  
Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')  
We-we-we so excited  
We so excited  
We gonna have a ball today  
Tomorrow is Saturday  
And Sunday comes after...wards  
I don't want this weekend to end"_

Sam grimaced as she sang. Then she looked over at Danny, It was his turn to sing again.

"_R-B, Rebecca Black  
So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)  
In the back seat (In the back seat)  
I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)  
Fast lanes, switchin' lanes  
Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)  
(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me  
Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream  
Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend  
We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all"_

Danny finished by singing the chorus one more time. By then, Dash looked ready to poun**ce. **He was midway through went Principal Ishyama grabbed the mic from him and pointed toward her office, giving him a glare so fierce he wouldn't even try to rebel.

"You two are in big trouble."

_Principal Ishyama's office_

Danny and Sam each sat in chairs in front of Ishyamas desk. She was pacing. Danny had never seen her so angry.

"After 20 years of teaching I have NEVER seen such a terrible display." She had been lecturing them for over 35 minutes. Danny thought she was overreacting just a tad but didn't even think to tell her so.

"Now tell me, Dear students, what in the world were you thinking? Why would you ever even THINK to do something like this?"

Danny looked to Sam. They both thought the same thing. They could not tell her about the list.

"Just for a laugh, I guess." Sam answered uneasily. Her reply just made Ishyama madder.

"A LAUGH? A laugh you say? You made a mockery of the national anthem, sang total garbage, for a laugh?" The principal was appalled and waited for them to speak.

"Yes." Danny answered simply, setting the principal off once again.

"Well you two can sit here and write the National Anthem until your hands cramp next week in detention." The two teens exchanged a smile. Little did the principal know she was giving them exactly what they wanted.

**So in the end I did both. Was it ok? Review!**


	8. 07 The Big Drop

**Hey Everyone! I was going to update this last night but I had to write this huge speech for history and couldn't finish. I wanted update fast because of all Anyway, I'm rambling again. **

** Ry22- good ol' National Anthem**

** EmberMcClain13- Thank you so much for reading reviewing every chapter *gives virtual bacon out of happiness*! That was insanely nice of you! I'm so glad people really this. **

** TheNerds- You need to put that on your profile. Sorry I'll try to be a faster updater! **

** Danny Phantom Phanatic- Of course I plan to do that, but not until a later chapter when I can be all "remember when Danny didn't want to streak?" maybe like chapter 54. Lol**

** My-OC-Can-Kick-Your-OC's- Ass-XD- I hate her voice to its high and creaky like a robots. I'm glad to see the story is getting better.**

** Forever Spinelli-Yes you really like it! *bizarre happy dance* I'll to update sooner. I've been so busy prepping for graduation I just forget about writing sometimes.**

** BlueMew22- So sorry about the mistake! Haven't seen any of the episodes in the longest while (my computer doesn't have sound ). Thanks for pointing out the mistake. As far as Rebecca Black and Justin go I can only give my opinion that I don't like either. I never heard about the abortion thing. I don't like Rebecca because of music. As, person she's probably okay.**

** ColorLikeWhoa- The rap idea is so cool. But since I just did a singing chapter I shouldn't do another for awhile. By the way, I love your penname.**

** AnimationNut- Did Dash ever have brains to begin with? Lol. Naturally Danny's going to get it soon because we all know I love torturing him.**

** Codiak- Same. Everyone at my school sings it too especially on Fridays.**

** Trachie17- I think all people are reading this story are in mutual agreement. That song is the worst. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, zilch, nada, nome, none.**

Danny and Sam skulked into the Nasty Burger after detention. After writing the "National Anthem" over and over they both just wanted to relax. But of course with it being Tucker's turn they knew they would never relax.

"Detention bad?" Tucker asked his two best friends. They both shot him a fierce glare.

"What do you think?" Sam shot back.

"I still can't believe Danny tricked you into singing with him even when it was your turn." Tucker laughed, hoping to direct Sam's anger at Danny. It didn't work.

"I'll get him back." She said with a sly grin.

"Well I know what will make you two feel better!" Tucker said excitedly, knowing his words would have the opposite affect.

"He's talking about the list isn't he?" Danny asked Sam. She nodded in affirmation.

"'fraid so." Sam answered. She hated when it was Tucker's turn. He enjoyed their humiliation way too much.

"What are we doing this time, Tuck?" asked Danny, feeling a pang of regret as he did so. Tucker pulled his friends into the booth and whispered the plan. They were both hesitant at first but by the end of their meal at the Nasty Burger, they each had devious smiles on their faces.

_The Next Day_

_ Casper High; Before Gym Class_

"Everything you'll need is in the janitor's closet near the gym. You two just need an excuse from gym." Tucker explained to Danny and Sam.

"Okay Tuck, I think we can manage that." Danny said. He was about to say something to Sam when he heard a shrill whistle. He knew it was Tetslaff and the class quieted immediately.

"Alright, today we're playing basketball." The Gym Teacher announced. The class then quickly split into teams and the game began. As usual, the jocks played and everyone else just sat around watching them. Time passed slowly. The game was boring and all Danny could think of was what he was doing after the game. He saw Sam give him the signal and walked over to Tetslaff.

"Ms. Tetslaff, I'm not feeling well. Can I please be excused?" she asked the teacher. She needs her to say yes.

"Okay Miss Manson, go to the bathroom and if you don't feel better go to the nurse you know where it is." Sam nodded and thanked her then she left. Danny watched her leave and figure he'd join her in a few minutes. He needed to make this good. A few minutes passed and Danny awkwardly walked over to his teacher.

"Umm… Ms. Tetslaff?" He stuttered uncertainly.

"What do you want Fenton?" Ms. Tetslaff replied in a gruff voice. She was hard woman who manage to scare Danny, a boy who fought ghosts.

"I need to go to the bathroom right now or my bladder will explode." He explained nervously. The teachers face softened for a second then she let out a soft chuckle.

"Okay Mr. Fenton, I'll pretend to believe that." Danny let out a nervous laugh. His eyes then widened in horror when he realized what she thought he and Sam would be doing. He blushed and walked away. Tetslaff was going down now.

Danny walked to the janitor's closet and found Sam inside with a giant tub of _Gatorade. _It alsohad ice. _Excellent_ Danny thought to himself.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked him the minute she saw him in the doorway.

"I wanted to wait a few minute so Tetslaff wouldn't suspect anything. But she did suspect us of doing something, but not this." Danny explained.

"Gross!" Sam exclaimed. Why would Tetslaff let them hook up Sam had no idea but that did matter at the moment. "Are you ready?" She asked Danny.

"You bet'cha." He answered. Together they carried the cooler back in the gym and behind the bleachers with no one noticing. They were just in time for the final minute of the basketball game. They watched Ms. Tetslaff yelling at the kids and waited until the game was down to 20 seconds. Then they creeped closer and closer until:

"5…4…3…2…1 BRINK!" The clock hit zero and Danny and Sam swiftly dashed behind Tetslaff and poured the entire contents of the cooler all over her. She let out a loud scream as the liquid was covering her hair, clothes, and skin. She whipped around and stared at them with wild eyes. She was as ferocious as a tiger at that moment. But Danny and Sam were trying their hardest not to laugh. Fear wasn't even in their thoughts.

"FENTONN! MANSON! What do you two delinquents think you're doing?" She asked. Sam wondered if she was really asking them or not. Luckily, Danny answered for them both.

"We were just…celebrating the win… of that one team." Danny answered. Even he could see his answer was lame.

"Oh, I'm sure!" Tetslaff countered sarcastically. "You two can wash my clothes and clean this gym all afternoon in detention." Then she stomped off to change her clothes leaving Danny and Sam and Tucker who had joined them in a fit of laughter.


	9. 08 Tag!

**I'm so sorry about not updating again. *tears* Hope you didn't all forget. I've been angsting about graduation So I have an angst one-shot I might post tomorrow. Anyway, I loved all the reviews last chapter! Thank you! *hugs***

**Danny Phantom Phanatic- I always wanted to do that too! I'm sorry to hear you have a coach like Tetslaff. *gives gift basket through screen***

**EmberMcLain13- Oh you like sausages? My bad! *throws bigger bucket of sausages* Yep Tetslaff thought Danny and Sam were going to hook up *squeals* but of course they had other ideas. Glad you enjoyed **

**Rosebud Snow- I know that is totally on my bucket list. Lol thanks for reviewing,**

**TheNerds- Don't worry I have some more DandS moments. I don't want to have too many since it's a friendship story but I have some more ideas. *crazy writer cackle* Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**AnimationNut- That is a positive outlook. Tetslaff won't believe it but shes Tetslaff. Thanks for the faithful review as always **

**Codiak- Bad Tetslaff . Giving them detention for traditions lol.**

**Disclaimer: nothing **

Danny walked down the hallway the next Moring with a triumphant grin on his face. Sure, he had detention and had to clean the gym. But at least he got to do it with Sam and now it was his turn. He could make his friends miserable. He was cruel and he knew but this is what the game did. Danny had a great idea on the list and he knew it would make his friends, Sam especially, squirm.

"That was classic!" Tucker laughed at Danny and Danny just smiled and let him.

"Yeah, it was." Danny answered sweetly. "It's also my turn now, Tuck and I think you know what that means." Danny laughed as he watched Tucker's face go from laughing to serious and then to confident in a matter of seconds.

"I'm okay with whatever you want me to do Danny." Tucker stated. But Danny knew Tucker too well. He was freaked out. Sam, who was next to Tucker let out a moan. She liked making her friends look stupid not the other way around. But with this game, she just had to accept it.

"Are you fine with playing tag with Sam during science tomorrow?" Danny asked sweetly. Sam let out a sigh.

"Well I'll do it." She volunteered. She swore she didn't have a choice when it came to this.

"I'm in too." Tucker agreed.

"So it's settled." Danny stated with a nod. "See you in science!"

_Mr. Poulka's Science Class the Next morning_

Sam and Tucker were already seated when Danny got to Science class the next morning. They both nodded to acknowledge him and waited for class to begin. Danny also noticed they were both at different ends of the room, which was weird because they usually sat together. But then, Danny remembered and smiled. The bell rang seconds later and Mr. Poluka came in and took attendance. Then he began talking about some scientific theory no one cared about.

In the middle of the talk, Tucker stood up.

"Mr. Foley what ar-"He started but he never finished. Tucker ran across the room to where Sam was.

"Tag your it!" Tucker yelled excitedly at Sam. Then he ran. Sam got out of her seat and began chasing him. She finally reached him.

"Tag your it!" She yelled back. Then she ran away. This went on for several minutes and the rest of the class just laughed at them. Danny of course found it the most amusing. He found Sam the funniest because her normally pale face was red with embarrassment while she chased after Tucker. Danny glanced over at Mr. Poluka. The teacher's face looked worried. But not for the students, for all the chemicals they were almost knocking over.

"My chemicals!" He yelled as Tucker just missed going head first into a glass jar with green liquid. It was then he knew this had to stop. Mr. Poluka knew yelling would not work here. The children were two absorbed in the game of tag to listen. So he did the only thing he could think of. He let out a piercing whistle.

Immediately, all the students' attention was on him including Sam's and Tucker's.

"You two almost broke my precious chemicals that could have caused this whole school to explode!" The science teacher yelled. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Tucker looked like a deer in headlights. "My bad." He said to Poluka.

"You almost caused massive destruction to this whole school and all you have to say is 'my bad'?" Poluka was outraged. It was obvious. "Well you two can spend all afternoon in detention. Hopefully there you might be more remorseful for what you almost caused!"

"Ok." They said in unison.

"Not ok. Ok** SIR!**" He instructed.

"Ok SIR." They said almost yelling. They put even more emphasis on it than he did and it came out sarcastically.

"OFFICE NOW!"

**Yeah this was bad. I took the OK SIR thing from one of teachers that really did happen.**


	10. 09 Agents Clueless and Techno Geeked

**Hey guys. I'm just getting into the fic. *devilish smirk* Thank you all for the reviews I can't believe I hit 90! *delighted scream***

**Sunshine-Midnight123- Thanksyou **

**Wildirishrose- I agree hate both their music. I'm glad you liked the context in which I used it. **

**Rosebud Snow- I thought it needed something else lol. That was the only line I could think of at the moment. Tehe**

**EmberMcClain13- Yay! You liked it. *toothy grin* I'm updating ASAP!**

**TheNerds- So sorry that was short. I made this one longer I promise. Glad you like the story it means a lot XD**

**Danny Phantom Phanatic- Tag is THE best game. But hide-and-seek is a close second. Hey! I just got an idea. Thanks for the review!**

**Forever Spinelli- Thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Sunshine- Happy- awww thank you *blots eyes with tissue* loved your review. Thanks for reviewing.**

**AnimationNut- I know right? Tucker would. Thanks for the encouragement. *pumps fist***

**Codiak- Tag **

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine**

"So Sam, what's your challenge?" Tucker asked boldly the next morning. He and Sam were waiting in the halls for Danny that morning. He was probably off fighting a ghost.

Tucker really didn't what Sam was going to make him do. After playing tag with Sam he couldn't wait to do something else. Of course if he had to work with Danny there would probably be an issue since Danny never wanted to do anything. Sam just gave him a signature Goth-smirk.

"You are scheduled to play spy with Danny at lunch today." She informed him. He grinned he was hoping she'd say that.

"Yes! I wanted to do this one!" He exclaimed excitedly. Sam looked at him with a puzzled expression written on her face.

"You Tucker, are a weird one."

"I know." It was then the bell rang and they had to get to class.

"Good luck trying to get Danny in on this." She said as they waited for homeroom to begin.

"Don't worry." Tucker assured her. "Danny will do it." He knew Danny would and if he didn't there was always blackmail.

_Lunchtime_

_ "_I don't understand why we have to this." Danny complained to Tucker. They were in the bathroom getting changed for their "spy mission". Tucker had gotten Danny to do it but he said they had to look the part that meant borrowing black pants and hoodies from the theater department. Also, Black sunglasses and walkie-talkies. Danny even had a water gun.

"We have to look the part. We can't just crash and pretend to be spies in our regular clothes." Tucker stated.

"Yes we could." Danny argued back.

"Well this is more fun." Danny had no response to that. He was right.

"Why do you get the water gun?" Tucker whined to Danny.

"Because you talked me into this and you told me could use it."

"Well that's not fair."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"YES."

"NO,"

"Whatever are you ready?" Danny asked Tucker.

"Yeah let's go."

_Cafeteria_

Danny and Tucker crept into the cafeteria. Dressed in all black and equipped with black shades and walkie-talkies, they were ready.

"Agent Clueless, I'll take cafeteria sector X." He tells Danny.

"Affirmative, agent Techno Geeked. I'll take sector Z over and out." Danny responded. Talking through the walkie-talkies was really stupid at the moment; they were standing right next to each other. Danny barely knew a word of what he was saying Tucker taught him a few things and he stole everything else from the Guys in White. Tucker took off to the one side and Danny went to the other. He didn't know what to do at first but then he saw the jock table and smiled

_Meanwhile with Tucker_

Tucker thought the first thing he should do was one of those forward rolls that he had seen done in almost every movie that had spies in it. Unfortunately for Tucker that didn't work out too well. He ended up crashing right into Star whose food went everywhere...

"Foley you little…" She shrieked as she was covered in Caesar Salad dressing.

"Star I'm so sorry!" Tucker exclaimed forgetting he was playing spy for a moment.

"Whatever." Star gave him a dirty look. Then she went to walk by Tucker and as she did she purposely stepped on Tucker's hand with her heels. She smiled as he gasped in pain and walked away to clean up. Tucker picked up his talkie with his hand that wasn't stepped on.

"Agent Clueless, come in."

"Agent Clueless here, what's up Tech?" He heard Danny's voice on the other end.

"Agent Down." He whispered in the talkie.

"Dude this isn't CSI I'm not coming to get you. I've got my own job to do." Danny told him.

"Some friend you are." Tucker complained.

"Over and out, Tech" Danny said. It was then he saw Mr. Lancer came by carrying his own lunch. He was surprised to see Tucker but didn't step on him.

"Mr. Foley what are you doing?" He asked with a puzzled expression written across his face. Foley was always causing trouble all sudden and he didn't know why.

"Oh just lying around." Came Tuckers reply.

"Well come with me."

_Back with Danny_

Danny had been squatted down against a wall waiting patiently. His idea had to work just right. At the moment he was unseen but that was soon to change. Finally, he saw what he was looking at. From behind the wall he raised his water gun and sprayed water over at the jock table.

"What the hell?" Danny heard Dash mutter. Danny turned and ducked behind the wall again. He knew he had to get caught. But he wanted to torture Dash and the jocks for as long as he could and then get caught. He waited until the jocks just thought it was 'weird coincidence' and went back to eating. Then he quietly got up and sprayed water toward the table again. He also wondered how many people were stupid enough to not see him.

He did this every few minutes. It became routine. Stand there, spray the gun, and wait until things went back to normal. Repeat. Some jocks were just so stupid. But all good things come to an end. After the seventh time Dash saw him turn around.

"FENTON!" Danny grabbed his talkie.

"Agent Techno Geeked! I'm surrounded I need backup pronto." Danny whispered into the walkie-talkie. The response he got was horrifying.

"Mr. Foley is here in the office. It would be in your best interest to come to the office this minute." Lancer told Danny through the walkie-talkie. Danny turned to the angry jocks who looked ready to tackle him at moment.

"My fellow agent has been taken hostage. I must go." Danny announced to the crowd of angry football players. He then successfully did the forward roll that he saw Tucker try earlier and leave.

_The Office_

Danny walked into the office like a normal person and sat in a chair by the office. He just assumed Lancer was filling in for Ishyama today. He wondered how he got Tucker but figured he'd ask him later. He sat next to Tucker in one of those comfortable office chairs. He could never be comfortable in one of those chairs because he knew he'd be in trouble.

"Mr. Fenton, why do you have that?" Lancer asked in reference to the walkie-talkie and water gun. Danny had no answer. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I was playing with it."

"Playing how?" Danny was trapped. "Were you using it on other students?" Yep, Danny was a goner now.

"Yes." He said weakly.

"And you and Mr. Foley were communicating with these?" Lancer asked Danny referring to the walkie-talkies. Tucker couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"ITS TRUE MR. LANCER! EVERYTHINGISTRUE! DANNY AND I WERE PLAYING SPY AND PEOPLE WERE ANNOYING AND DANNY HAD THE GUN AND WAS PLANNING ON USING TO ANNOY CERTAIN PEOPLE. NOW CAN YOU PLEASE STOP INTERROGATING US?" Tucker had just confessed to everything. God help him if he ever decided to do that for a living, Danny thought to himself.

Lancer just sat back in his chair looking satisfied. "Thank you for confessing Mr. Foley. For your acts today I am giving you both detentions for using walkie-talkies and for using a water gun in school. You are both dismissed."

Tucker walked out breathing heavily. He hated interrogation. He cracked under pressure every time.

**Like my Lancer interrogation skills? Sorry my spy lingo sucked. The end of this chapter didn't turn out the way I thought It would.**

**BIG ANNOUCENT: I'm not officially putting this on hiatus but I may not be updating for next month since I am graduating and have parties and stuff to go to. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS FIC. I love it. I just have a lot to do. In the meantime I will be writing and will update if I can.**


	11. 10 Not A Fakeout This Time

**I wasn't planning on updating for awhile but you're reviews compelled me to write more. Oh I don't think I ever mentioned this, this story obviously takes place before PP. Just pretend it never happened.**

"Wow, Danny you're actually at school early this morning." Sam greeted Danny. Danny was always late because either ghosts or his parents .

"No ghost distractions for once, a rare but wonderful thing." Clearly Danny was happy about this.

"That's good ." Sam replied and Danny nodded.

"What do think Tucker has planned for us?" Danny asked changing the subject. Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Its Tucker. You never know with him." Just then Tucker came walking over carrying a large box and was trying not to trip. It was a pretty funny sight.

"Hey Tuck whats with the huge box?" Danny greeted Tucker when he finally reached them.

"I'm helping out with the school play. I got stuck making costumes." Tucker explained with slight dismay. His answer sent Danny and Sam into fits of laughter.

"YOU are making costumes?" Sam asked with a giggle.

"Yeah alright I am. My Mom's making me." Tucker lied.

"Yeah right Tucker you love to knit!" Danny teased. Tucker blushed slightly. So what if he liked knitting?

"Shut up. I do not." He denied it. He had to change the subject fast. "Well I know what will shut you both up." Tucker told his friends.

"What's that? Stabbing us with your knitting needle?" Sam joked which made them both laugh again. Tucker stared at them through narrowed eyes.

"No." Then his face brightened. "But you two making out during English will keep you quiet for some time." The laughing turned to silence. Danny turned 10 times paler than his natural color. Sam looked at Danny who returned it with a lopsided smile.

"I'm okay with it if you are." Sam said.

"I'm good." Danny squeaked.

_English Class_

The day went by at an agonizingly slow rate for both Danny and Sam. Each teens stomachs churned at the thought of kissing the other. But it was for the list. It had to be done. But of course Tucker kept teasing and reminding them about it. _They asked for it_ Tucker thought to himself _they made fun of my knitting._ So now they were waiting for English class to start. Danny was tapping his pencil, Sam was reading a book and Tucker was grinning from ear to ear, enjoying the worry he was inflicting upon his friends. Unto this, Lancer walked in.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will continue reading Romeo and Juliet." With that Lancer began reading the Shakesphere classic. As they were getting closer to the scene where Romeo and Juliet kiss at the party, Tucker nudged Danny.

"now." Tucker whispered. Danny looked back at Sam and nodded. That was their signal. Danny looked into Sam's amethyst eyes and smiled. Kissing Sam defineitly was not the worst thing. In fact, it would probably be the best. He rested his elbows on her desk, leaned in and kissed her.

Sam was taken back at first but then started to kiss back. The more comfortable they got the easier it was. And even though they were making out during English Class with a bunch of people watching and a million things to worry about, they were able to relax and lose themselves in the moment. **(A/N what is this a soap opera? I need to fix this. Errm sorry for interrupting)**

Meanwhile, Lancer was also losing himself in Shakesephere. But after about 15 minutes of reading he looked up to see NO ONE was listening to him. Instead they were watching Danny and Sam who doing their own version of "The Holy Palmer Kiss."

The teacher gasped and walked over to the desk where the two teenagers were kissing. They were both really into it, Lancer could see that.

"FENTON. MANSON. What is going on?" He yelled. Neither of them answered neither seemed to know he was even there.

"Mr. Lancer! You're spoiling the moment!" Tucker scolded. Lancer opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. They weren't going to learn after that. He might as well save face and give up. So Lancer just sighed and helplessly went to his desk and wrote out two detention slips. He put them on the desk next to the kissing teens.

Tucker smiled as he watched Lancer. 10 down 73 left to go.

**Wowza I've got a long way to go.. So last chapter I had a major milestone *squeal* 1. I passed 100 Reviews. *hugs reviewers and sends them bacon*. So since I've been getting so many reviews I'm probably gonna start responding via e-mail. But lately I've been so busy I don't have time so I just wrote you all thank you on my profile. Alright that is way to much. Bye **


	12. 11 Gettin' Funky

**Sorry again for not updating. I have a funny new story that I'm putting the finishing touches on. I know I haven't updated. So I wrote this as an apology to you guys. Since its short It's a pathetic attempt at an apology.**

Chapter 11

Sam Manson knew she was being stared at. After the events from the previous day, she wasn't surprised in the least. Sam hated being the target of gossip but just pretended she didn't care. She got along better that way. Besides, as much as she hated to admit it, kissing Danny was probably one of the most fun things she had done in this game so far. She saw Danny and Tucker hanging at her locker waiting for her. Tucker looked slightly distraught. But Danny looked extra happy. Sam wasn't sure if it was because it was his turn or because of the kiss yesterday. "_It's probably because it's his turn._" Sam thought to herself as she approached her locker.

"Hey Sam." Danny greeted her casually. "You're just in time in to see what I'm gonna make Tucker do!" He informed her. Sam smiled and wondered what idea Danny had up his sleeve.

"I'm ready for anything!" Tucker promised nut he didn't sound as self-assured.

"Are you ready to disco in front of the school at assembly today?" Tucker gulped.

"Yeah I am." He said in a small voice. "You guys have to have music and lighting taken care of."

"We're on it." Danny replied for he and Sam.

_5 minutes into the assembly_

The guest speaker at Casper High was already boring the 3 to death but they still had their plan. In 10 minutes, Tucker and Sam would sneak backstage. Sam would drop the curtain revealing Tucker and turn on the music. Danny was doing the lighting. While the guest speaker was talking about hell-knows-what the trio was putting the finishing touches on their plan.

_10 minutes later_

Seeing the clock, the three quietly got up from their seats and went to their places. Danny already knew where the lights were because one of his many detentions was to do lighting for the school play. He smiled. This would be one of their schemes ever.

Sam and Tucker had already snuck backstage. It was easy because the kids were all whispering to each other. While the teachers were immersed in every word the guest speaker was saying. Sam stayed on the right side of the stage. Then she started the music. Gloria Gaynor's "I Will Survive" started playing loudly. When Tucker was in position, Sam dropped the curtain and Tucker started dancing like crazy. He threw in all the disco moves he could remember seeing and tried them all. He even started to sing.

"I will survive as long as I know how to love I know I will stay alive. 'cuz I got all my life to live and I got all my love to give. And I will survive." Tucker sang.

The kids were all laughing as the song continued and even a few of the teachers chuckled at him. As he was singing, Danny had turned on the colorful spotlights and they waved all around the room like a disco ball would. Amazingly, Tucker actually got a few of the students dancing with him. But most, of course, just laughed at him. Danny couldn't lie; Tucker had no shame or embarrassment. When that song ended, Sam put on "Funky Town" which just made everyone laugh harder. The teachers were trying to turn the music off but it was on a radio that Danny stole from Ms. Tetslaff's office. Sam kept moving the radio until it was playing loud but in a perfectly good hiding place.

Naturally, Tucker caught on to the lyrics of Funky Town. And by the end the song he was singing every word. Unfortunately, that was Tucker's disco. Between Lancer and Principal Ishyama, they were able to find Sam and the music. Danny must have got away _somehow._

"You two are in big trouble." Principal Ishyama hissed she then apologized to Mr. Stewart (aka Mr. Guest Speaker Dude) and he then continued to bore everyone to death. Except for Tucker and Sam of course who were sitting in her office preparing for a lecture.

"I can't believe what has happened today." Principal Ishyama started, "In all my years of being an administrator, I have never been so embarrassed. You are both very lucky Mr. Stewart agreed to continue his talk today. WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" She raised her voice an octave.

"I just wanted to bring some funky back." They watched in horror as their principal's face tightened and she said the words they knew were coming.

"Mr. Foley, Miss Manson You two will both be in detention for the next two weeks. You will also write an apology letter to Mr. Stewart for your actions today. DISMISSED" She tried to sound calm but she wasn't. As she left Tucker swore he saw her take an aspirin.


	13. 12 Debates

**So a lot of people have been submitting awesome ideas. I've looked at everyone and appreciate it. The idea for this chapter was from Forever Spinelli. The original suggestion was Star Wars but I don't know much about Star Wars so I went with SpongeBob.**

**Disclaimers : Butch owns DP and Stephen Hillenburg owns SB**

_The Day after- Lunch_

Even at lunch the next day, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were still reliving the greatness of the previous day.

"And when Tucker started singing 'I Will Survive' I laughed so hard I almost cried!" Danny said with a light chuckle.

"And **somehow **Danny managed to sneak away from the lights undetected." Tucker said sounding a little bitter.

"Shut up Tucker. Only 1 of us really needs to get caught to cross it off the list." Sam said in Danny's defense. "And it's my turn now." She said with a smug smile.

"What do you want us to do?" Danny asked Sam with a look of uncertainty. Sam spent the rest of lunch filling them in on her plan.

_Later_

It was during Lancer's class when they would put their plan into action. Lancer was going on and on about 'The Lord of the Flies'. The novel was good. But, Lancer's discussions (aka ramblings) were not. Half the class went by before Lancer actually asked the students a single question.

"Can anyone remark on this novel?" He asked. Sam looked back at Danny. He had a big smile on his face.

"I have something to say, Mr. Lancer!" Danny announced. Mr. Lancer looked surprised that anyone was even listening, let alone that person listening was Danny Fenton.

"I see what you're saying Mr. Lancer, it's like that one episode of SpongeBob…" Danny started.

"Mr. Fenton, I don't think that is relevant."

"How do you know it's irrelevant if you didn't even listen to what he was saying?" Sam asked from her seat. Lancer sighed.

"Precede then, Mr. Fenton."

"So as I was saying, _The Lord of the Flies_ is like that episode of SpongeBob where SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward get stuck in the kelp forest and the Magic Conch saves them all with its magic power. Except Squidward because no one likes him." Mr. Lancer again sighed and was about to continue his discussion when Tucker stood up.

"I disagree with you. Squidward is a great character. The Magic Conch was stupid for not helping him." Tucker argued.

"But the Magic Conch is magical. It helped SpongeBob and Patrick. Squidward is just a bitter low life and that's why no one likes him." Danny said.

"Squidward was always my favorite. Spongebob was just annoying."

"SpongeBob is the only reason most people even watch the show!"

"Spongebob can't even paint Mr. Krab's house without messing it up!" Tucker argued. This was getting good.

"Well Squidward has no imagination!" Danny almost yelled. He went up to the chalk board and made a Venn Diagram.

"If you look at this graph SpongeBob's pros outweigh Squidwards." Danny said triumphantly.

"Knowing how to make a Krabby Patty doesn't count as a pro. Squidward's a cashier!"

"Admit it Tucker all Squidward does is play his clarinet."

"No, he doesn't!"

"Yes, he does!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"Yes, he does!"

"No he-" Tucker was interrupted by Lancer yelling:

"QUIET!" Both teens were immediately quiet.

"You two have made a mockery of my discussion of the Lord of the Flies by talking about some silly childish cartoon. You two have no respect for the classics. NONE WHATSOEVER! And so you two can continue your little debate in detention." Danny and Tucker nodded and had all they could do to hold back a smile.

**Look at Lancer defending his classics. Reviews would be cute.**


	14. 13 Romeo Revised

** After the reviews I got the other day, I felt compelled to update this. Keep the reviews coming!**

**I decided to try something a little different that I might use a few more times if people like it. I don't if you could really get detention for this but in my story you can.**

**Warning: This chapter contains foul language. (Just in case you care)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DP**

"You guys sure made the _Lord of the Flies _discussion interesting." Sam said with a smirk later that day.

"Ugh don't remind me I still have to study for the Romeo and Juliet test tomorrow." Danny mentally groaned at the thought of all the studying he would have to do later. Before Lord of the Flies, the English class had just finished Romeo and Juliet. Their test on it was tomorrow.

"No you don't." Tucker said.

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked.

"Because it's my turn."

"It's your turn to make us get detention. But not studying will only make me fail. I won't get detention too."

"Just go with me on this, Danny. If you purposely mess up your test by writing crazy answers, Lancer will totally give you detention!" Danny was a little uncertain. But what Tucker was saying did sort of make sense and if it was on the list it had to be done. And he wouldn't have to study. Maybe this was a good idea.

"Ok I'll do it during the test tomorrow."

_Lancer's class the next day_

Danny took his seat in class the next day. He was somewhat ready to fail his test. He hoped it was fill in the blank or short answer. But he knew Lancer well enough to know that it probably would be.

As soon as Lancer out the test in front of him, Danny began writing the most random and outrageous answers he could. (Luckily for him, the whole test was short-answer and there were only 10 questions.)

When he was finished Danny, as confidently as he could strode up to Lancer's desk and put his test in the bin they always put them. Then he sat back in seat wondering if he would get in trouble and what 0 would do to his grade.

_After School- with Lancer grading the Romeo and Juliet tests_

Lancer had been grading tests all afternoon. To his disappointment, most of the class failed. It didn't really surprise him much for his class didn't seem too interested in that book. But they weren't interested in most books anyway. But then one obscure test made Lancer's bad mood even worse.

_Name: Sir Daniel of the Fenton Tribe Period: I don't get those. Date: September 32, 1913_

_ Romeo and Juliet_

_1. Compare and Contrast the Characters of both Romeo and Juliet in Detail._

_Romeo is a guy does a lotta crazy shit in Verona. At first he loved some other chick. But she acts like a bitch to him. Then he meets Juliet and is the happiest fucker alive._

_Juliet is a snobby chick whose about to get married. She's thinking 'FML' until she meets that other guy._

_2. Why does Mercutio hate Tybalt? _

_He hates him because he stole his ipod and put Justin Bieber music on it._

_ is Tybalt looking for in Act 3?_

_He's looking for Waldo but can't find him._

_4. Why does Romeo want Tybalt dead?_

_Because the SOB killed his BFF. _

_5. Where is Juliet going at the end of scene 5? Why is she going there?_

_She's going to Taco Bell because she's cravin Tacos. _

_6. After killing Tybalt, Romeo says "O, I am fortune's fool." What does this mean?_

_He kept hitting Bankrupt when he was on Wheel of Fortune._

_7 Who wants Romeo dead?_

_The Grim Reaper._

_8. What does Juliet give the nurse to take to Romeo?_

_One of her tacos that she didn't eat yet and a Wal-Mart gift card._

_9. What were Romeo's thoughts when he went to the graveyard?_

_He was thinking, "I better get to Wal-Mart before they sell out of pillows._

_10. Did you like this novel? (opinion question)_

_No. I never found out if Romeo made it to Wal-Mart on time._

Lancer was fuming by the time he was finished reading the paper. He was mocking Romeo and Juliet ! This could not go on!

_The Next Day- English_

Danny was apprehensive about walking in to class that day. Sure enough, when he walked in Lancer was waiting for him.

"Mr. Fenton, I need to speak with you before class starts."

And lo and behold, by the end of that discussion a detention was given.

**I was going to do the test on Lord of Flies but I never actually read so I had to find a novel I had actually read. I looked up all the questions though so this chapter made some sense.**


	15. 14 I'll let you finish

**Alright listen up people. I made up a new teacher that I plan to use. His name is Mr. Garret and I'm going to pretend he's their History teacher since I don't know what the name is in the series if there even was one. Tell me if I should keep him or not because if no one likes him I'll get rid of him. Ok I will go away now. *flies away on a jet pack***

"What the hell did you write on your test that made Lancer so mad?" Tucker asked Danny who shrugged in reply.

"Little this little of that. I may have called Juliet a snobby bitch." Danny said. All three of them erupted into laughter.

"I think we should leave Lancer alone for a little. He might be stewing about up rippin' the classics for awhile." Danny suggested once the laughter died down.

"Yeah, you're right." Sam agreed. "He's just so fun to mess with." She admitted. Oh, how they loved torturing Lancer.

"We could try Mr. Garret." Tucker suggested. "He looks pretty fun to mess with." It was true. Their short serious-looking History teacher was a drill sergeant despite his stature. Most students didn't even think messing with him.

"Mr. Garret's a mean guy." Danny said nervously.

"Oh shut up Danny. You fight ghosts. You can't be scared of this guy." Sam said. "Besides it's your turn so it doesn't matter to you anyway." Sam made a valid point.

"Fine. We'll mess with Mr. Garret." Danny agreed. "Sam, do you still have to do your presentation on WWII?" He asked seemingly changing the subject. Sam gave him a puzzled look.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked.

"Excellent." Danny smirked.

_History Class_

The bell rang and Mr. Garret's History Class was about to begin. Sam was practicing her speech about WWII for probably the 1000th time. Yes, even Sam Manson got nervous giving reports. Sometimes. Of course this report would be slightly different than her other ones, thanks to Danny.

"Samantha, are ready to give your report?" Mr. Garret asked. She inwardly cringed at hearing her whole name. She did that every time.

"Yes Sir I'm ready."

She walked up to the front of the class and began her report. Everyone, excluding Tucker, watched with boredom. Tucker looked intrigued and looked like he was hanging on every word. Sam swore she heard him muttering words like 'fascinating'. Only Tucker would.

"So in conclusion I think President Roosevelt handled WWII well and played a major part in one of the most deadly wars ending and-"Tucker stood up from his seat and before Mr. Garret could stop him said.

"Yo Sam your report is good and all and I'm gonna let you finish. But President Lincoln helped stop the most deadly war of all time! Of all Time!" Then he shrugged and was about to sit down when the look on Mr. Garret's face just screamed "Detention" even though his mouth didn't.

The teacher's eyes were wide with both shock and anger at Tucker. From what Danny could see, his face was bright red with anger. He would have hated to have been Tucker. It felt nice not to be yelled at though and certainly felt good to see Tucker in trouble. Even if they were best friends… nope he still didn't care.

Sam pretended to look distraught even though she knew it was coming. Everyone else just stifled laughs.

"MR. FOLEY WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" He exploded suddenly. Tucker was taken aback from the sudden noise.

"Just sparking a debate like you always tell us to, Sir." He replied quietly, the only response he could think of at the given moment.

"THAT IS CERTAINLY NOT WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO!"

"Yes it is, just last week you were debating with Sam over who the most vicious dictator of all time was." He argued weakly. Garret stopped and remembered last week. Then his face darkened again and he looked angrier.

"THAT IS NOT THE SAME. I AM NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND ARGUE THE DEFINITION OF A DEBATE WITH A TEENAGER. DETENTION FOLEY!"

Mr. Garret turned away and when he did Sam made sure she smiled at him.

**Psssh what a hothead. *giggles***

**Sorry it's short.*shrugs* I know Sam is basically the opposite of Taylor Swift and that whole thing is old but it worked here. Also, I know my history skills are inaccurate so just ignore them.**


	16. 15 Meet Phillip the Bunny

**In a good mood. *strange giggle* Thought I'd spread some joy.**

"That was great!" Danny said laughing. Tucker's Kanye West imitation was dead on. All he needed was the haircut.

"Don't laugh too hard. You know I'll you back." Tucker said. That was the truth. Tucker got Danny back every time.

"What we doing this time Sam?" Danny asked. Sam smiled. She loved making Danny and Tucker look stupid. They seldomly got her back too. She liked that.

"Alright are you guys ready to play with Phillip, the Imaginary Bunny during gym?" She asked excitedly. For maybe the first time in the whole game, it was Danny who looked excited and Tucker looked filled with dread.

"I'm in!" Danny said without any form of hesitation. Tucker looked at him strangely.

"You said that pretty fast. Is there something you're not telling us?" Tucker questioned.

"I like bunnies." Danny said looking at the ground nervously. "You're usually the one whose like 'Ohmygod! Ohmygod! I'll do it!'"

"I would do it but I've been getting a lot of detentions. I think the teachers might be catching on. Besides Sam when was the last time you got detention?"

"Don't put this on me, Tucker you already had me sing Rebecca Black in your place!" Sam said defensively.

"All I'm saying is you haven't had detention since the disco assembly and all you were doing was playing the music the teacher might be catching on."

"They are catching on Tucker! So what?"

"Just this time pleeeassseee?"

"Fine but I'm gonna get you back so bad my next turn!" Sam declared.

"Are we still gonna get to play with Phillip the Invisible Bunny?" Danny asked Sam speaking up for the first time since the argument.

"You bet your ass we are, Danny!"

***************************Whoa Sam's getting feisty.****************************************

_Gym Class, the next day_

Danny sat next to Sam in gym as Tetslaff took role call. Sam was still annoyed at Tucker but at least she'd be with Danny. She didn't mind that too much.

"Today we're playing baseball." Tetslaff announced. They were outside since it was such a nice day.

Sam groaned inwardly. She hated baseball. Then again, she hated most sports. When Tetslaff said they were playing baseball she immediately went to right field. The ball was rarely hit there anyway. Danny followed Sam into the field and went to center. He didn't mind baseball but always tripped or did something stupid. He also had a job to do that day.

Danny and Sam sat in the field doing nothing for awhile until Sam gave Danny the signal to start their "mission"

"Hi little fellow how are you doing?" Danny asked as began petting the air. Sam joined in and for a few minutes no one noticed the two students in center field petting and talking to thin air. After 2 a ball was hit to center field close to where Danny and Sam were petting Phillip.

"Hey LoveBirds! Get in the game!" Dash yelled annoyed. They ignored him.

"FENTON! MASNON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?" Tetslaff yelled to the two teenagers. Danny decided to speak for them.

"We're petting Phillip!"

"WHO'S PHILLIP?"

"Our imaginary pet bunny!" Sam yelled back.

"THIS IS GYM CLASS NOT A PETTING ZOO! NOW GET BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS!" Sam gave Danny an annoyed look.

"Of course its not a petting zoo! Petting zoos don't have invisible bunnies they only have real ones." Tetslaff rolled her eyes at how childish her students were currently acting. What were they kindergartners?

"WELL WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING STOP IT AND GET BACH INTO THE GAME!" Tetslaff barked. She received a horrified look from Danny and Sam. _Kids are so shocked I laid down the law with them." _Tetslaff thought when she saw the look.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO STARING AT?"

"Nothing Ms Tetslaff I just… I think you should DUCK!" Danny yelled. But when Tetslaff turned around she didn't see anything. What were they up to?

"WHAT?" She yelled at them. The routine was clearly starting to wear thin with the gym teacher.

"Um…Well…Philip got mad and starting charging at you!" Sam sounded scared. If Goths even got scared.

"But Sam made him come back so its all good." Danny sounded happy. "OH NO! PHILLIP COME BACK!" Danny yelled as "Philip" began running away. Danny of course went to chase him.

"What is he doing?" Ms. Tetslaff asked Sam.

"He's chasing Phillip can't you see?" Sam replied. How could Ms. Tetslaff not see that?

"PHILLIP COME BACK!" Danny was yelling as he was running through the baseball field. He looked like someone in a mental hospital. Or on Meth.

"Baxter, go get Fenton!" Tetslaff ordered Dash, knowing he was the fastest among them and the most likely to catch him. Dash nodded and began chasing after Danny. Who was still chasing after Phillip. Sam looked at Tetslaff wide eyes.

"Is Dash gonna get Phillip back too?" She asked. She could see Tucker laughing hysterically and knew this was supposed to be him. Ms. Tetslaff slapped her hand on head when she heard Sam's question. This was getting ridiculous!

"No Miss. Manson he isn't."

Meanwhile out in the field, Dash was having a hard time catching Danny. For a little weak-looking kid he could run really fast.

"FENTON!" Dash yelled as he pushed himself to go faster. There was no way Fenton was going to out-run Dash Baxter. No Chance.

Danny of course was still "chasing Phillip" and yelling like a madman as he did. He knew Dash was gaining on him and would probably tackle him in 3...2…1

Dash was able to tackle Danny easily which made everyone cheer for some reason. Danny knew they only cheered because of Dash. "Whatever" he thought. Dash brought him back to a seething Ms. Tetslaff. Tucker was grinning like a fool behind her. Sam looked worried.

"Did you get Phillip?" Sam asked Danny with concern. Danny looked sad and shook his head sadly.

"I tried. After he almost tackled Ms. Tetslaff he took off into the field I tried to get him but he was too fast for me. I almost had him but then Dash tackled me and he got away." Danny explained.

"How did a stupid bunny almost tackle a gym teacher?, He's not even real."Dash asked the two. Danny and Sam looked at Dash in horror.

"HE'S NOT A STUPID BUNNY!" They yelled together.

"Phillip is almost 6 feet tall! He's just invisible." Sam explained.

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear another word about this so called "bunny"!" She looked at Danny and Sam in scorn. "You two will be joining me in detention for today's shenanigans."

**Wow I actually spelled shenanigans right without spell-check *clapsHere's a detention count if you care.**

**Danny: 10 Sam:8 Tucker: 7**

**I don't know why I felt like I wanted use Sam more since I hadn't really used her in awhile. The secret hint for next chapter is that its another Sam one and its similar to chapter 03. Ok no more hints. Bye!**


	17. 16 WANTED

**The idea for this and a ton of other good ideas I'm planning on using was submitted by Anihymoonstar.**

**This chapter was also written on a hotel balcony so I don't know how well it will turn out.**

"I hate you, Tucker." Sam told Tucker after detention that day. Tucker only smiled knowing the Goth would find a way to get back at him sooner or later anyway.

"Sure you do Sam but it's still my turn." Tucker taunted. Sam looked angry. Really angry. This wasn't gonna be pretty.

"WHAT? I WENT DURING MY TURN!" Sam protested but Tucker knew what to do.

"Relax Sam! I got an easy one for you. You're an activist I'm sure you'll love this one." Tucker assured her but Sam looked skeptical. She had a good reason though. Tucker was trying to get out of it again. At least, Sam thought he was.

"Fine I'll hear it. But if I don't like it I'm not doing it."

Sam listened to Tucker's plan. She hated how much was right. She did love the idea. It was just something she would do too. So as much as she hated saying it, she was in.

"I'll do it. But just know, when it's my turn you're in for it!" Sam forewarned.

"How will people see it though before we get caught?" Danny asked, finally joining in on the conversation.

"Someone has ghost powers." Tucker noted insinuating that they would need Danny's help for this one.

"I thought in the beginning you said no ghost powers." Tucker shook his head. Danny really was so clueless sometimes.

"I said no ghost powers _during _not before."

"What do you need my ghost powers for then?" Danny asked. He'd help if they really needed him but if they didn't he'd rather stay out of it. Tucker and Sam tended to argue a lot and Danny hated getting involved.

"I'll need you to pick up some things from my house and take them to the school and set this up. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. I can do it. I'll be around tonight."

_Later that night- Sam's House (you won't be in the dark forever I promise)_

_ "_You made sure you did everything?" Danny checked that night. He was at Sam's and she had just given him everything he needed to put the plan in motion. Sam would get in trouble for it though. No one would know she used Danny as an instrumental.

"Everything's there, I doubled-checked."

"I hate to say it but you're gonna be in a lot of trouble for this."

"Nothing that hasn't happened before." Sam told him. Worse had happened to them before what was a little more trouble?

"Good luck." Danny told her.

"Same to you." And with that he flew off in the direction of Casper High. Danny still had a job to do.

_ At the school_

Getting in and getting the job done was an easy task. Danny had to admit Casper High was totally different than it was during the day. He had been there a few times at night but only once or twice he could remember being alone.

Still, he did what he was supposed to and got out of there.

_The next day_

"How'd it go last night?" Tucker asked Danny and Sam.

"Fine." Said Sam.

"No problems setting it up." Danny told Tucker.

"Good."

Together the trio walked in to see everyone looking at the walls and laughing. They pretended they didn't know what was going on when they saw everyone.

Hanging on the walls were WANTED posters of each teacher that Sam drew. They looked really good too. The one closest to them was of Lancer but there were others too. Lots of others that Danny had hung up all over the school.

The poster of Lancer, like every other poster, said WANTED at the top in big, bold letters. Underneath was an expertly drawn picture of Lancer and under the picture it said:

_ Mr. Lancer- THE QUE BALL_

_WANTED FOR: Making his student's lives a living hell, reading and living by the words of William Shakespeare._

_APPROACH WITH CAUTION: He may start quoting one of the classics or making you do it for him! In this case, all you can do is try to get away._

_LAST SEEN: Sitting in the teacher's lounge reading Macbeth._

_ANYONE WITH INFORMATION: Please Contact Sam Manson._

_REWARD: Sorry no reward._

After reading it again all three of them were laughing at Sam's work. However, the laughter ended when they actually saw Lancer walking in their direction.

"What is the meaning of this?" He angrily asked Sam.

"Nothing…Sir…just…a joke…or something." Eve

"Well your little 'joke' humiliated all of the teachers and you upset a lot of people with this stunt." He informed her as if she didn't already know that. "I hope you don't have any plans for tonight because you're going to spend it in detention taking down all these poster and writing apology letters to all the teachers you hurt with your shenanigans" He turned to walk away.

"And by the way, it was Julius Caesar I was reading not Macbeth."

**Ok I know that was lame so sorry for that. I start school Tuesday so I don't when I'll update next but I'll try to do it quickly.**

**So suggestions, compliments, constructive criticism, are welcome. (No flames please) REVIEW!**


	18. 17 Whip Cream makes everything better

**I'm sorry you guys *begs forgiveness* I hope you didn't think I abandoned you. I just started high school so I had no time to write. Take this chapter as an apology. **

**This chapter hopefully will not look like a combination of chapter 1 & 2. Tell me how it goes!**

"That went well." Tucker noted with a snicker later that day as Sam sat in their booth at the Nasty Burger. They were meeting there to plan their next scheme, which Danny claimed, was a good one.

"It did." Sam agreed, determined not to let Tucker bother her. "What's the plan?" She asked shifting her attention from Tucker to Danny. Danny smiled a little. He loved keeping his friends in suspense he also had the greatest plan for the list.

"We are having a whip cream fight during Lancer's class tomorrow." Danny announced.

"We?" asked Tucker. "Dude it's your turn you don't have t-"

"I know I want to." Danny said. He it would be more fun to be involved with the whip cream fight than to watch it even though he would get detention. But he figured it would be worth it. Maybe.

"How are we gonna do it just get up and start spraying whip cream at each other?" Tucker asked. Sam rolled her eyes at him. Tucker asked the most obvious questions all the time.

"Is there any other way to do it?" Sam asked sarcastically. Tucker was silent. For once, He had no witty response to that.

"No, just bring some in a can to English tomorrow." Sam saw a twinkle in his eye. "A lot of it." He added with a smile.

_English Class- Before the Bell_

"Did you remember the whip cream?" Danny anxiously asked Tucker. English was about to start and Tucker never told him if he even brought any.

"Chill Danny I totally got it."

"Where?" he asked.

"Does it matter? I have it and I'll use it when you tell me." Danny shrugged he wasn't used to Tucker keeping secrets.

"No it doesn't. Just be ready.

Lancer came in, took role and blah…blah…boring stuff Danny didn't care about. He just wanted to get to the whip cream part but he knew he had to wait or it wouldn't be as funny.

"And now today we will be reading and analyzing Oh Captain! My Captain!" announced Lancer. Danny mentally winced. He hated Lancer's poetry more than he hated reading the books. Lancer got really into it. Lancer went into reading the poem in his "special poetry voice" which was high, nasally, and extremely annoying. Thankfully he only used on certain days. Danny couldn't put up with that every day.

Lancer ended the poem and began to analyze every single word Danny slipped into a board stare not paying attention to a word Lancer was saying. Finally, he felt a sharp jab in back and turned around. It was Tucker looking for a signal. Danny nodded. It was time. Danny was the first to move. He took the whip cream out of his bag, swiveled around, and sprayed it right at Tucker.

Tucker, not expecting the attack, gasped. Danny smiled and Sam joined in on the ambush of Tucker. Tucker couldn't see from the all the whip cream in his face just used the first of many whip cream cans bought and sprayed it in Danny's direction. But Tucker didn't have the best aim. The whip cream intended for Danny hit Dash in the side of the head instead.

Dash looked angry. Really angry. His face was bright red.

"What the hell, Foley?" Dash yelled. "I'm gonna pound you!" He then tried to run over to Tucker but tripped on the now-slippery-with-whip-cream floor. The rest of the class was in a fit of laughter and Lancer couldn't believe what happened. His mouth hung open in a perfect O.

The battle continued between the trio and soon the rest of the class began flinging left over tidbits from the floor at each other but it wasn't the same.

As he watched this all play out, Danny noticed Sam was running around the room tantalizing the other kids because they couldn't do much else.

Tucker was easily the most prepared of the three of them. The secret he was keeping from Danny was that he wearing something that looked like a utility belt but had cans of whip cream attached instead of tools. How he found it was something Danny wouldn't know the answer.

He himself was now spraying Sam playfully and chasing her around the room. Lancer was trying to calm everyone down but clearly he wasn't doing the job. Danny had never heard him yell so many book titles at one time.

As he and Sam ran through the room he purposely sprayed half his can at Dash who was still on the floor like a bump on a log. Danny swore he heard Dash growl as the fluffy substance met his head. Sam giggled Danny did too. But finally Lancer yelled

"QUIET!" So loud Danny thought they may have heard him in Zimbabwe. He froze as did Sam and Tucker.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"We're adding a little cheer to this poetry lesson." Tucker said with a big smile. How could he be so gutsy?

"AND HOW COULD THAT POSSIBLY CHEER UP MY PERFECTLY GOOD POETRY LESSON?"

"Well Sir, It was a little dull. We were just livening it up with some whip cream because everybody loves whip cream!" Tucker said happily.

"WELL I DON'T AND YOU THREE TROUBLE MAKERS CAN CLEAN THIS CLASSROOM FROM TOP TO BOTTOM IN DETENTION!"

Danny looked around and noticed whip cream was everywhere. Even on the ceiling. This would not be an easy task.


	19. 18 Tucker Foley Bug Defender

** I'm backkk! With chapter 18. I had to update near the fics birthday! We should all mentally sing happy birthday. Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear **_**83 Ways **_**Happy Birthdayyy to yooouuu! Thank you all for supporting me the past year. I love you! **

**You can thank my theology teacher for this because she's the one who told me this really happened. **

Danny stood on one of the desks in Lancer's room and tried getting some of the whip cream off the ceiling. As predicted, this job was one of the trios harder punishments. Danny looked at Tucker and Sam who were also having trouble.

"We'll never finish this." Danny complained. He looked around. There was still whipped cream on the desks, chairs, floor, and ceiling.

"It was so worth it, Danny. Even you know that." Tucker pointed out. Danny smiled a little, unable to argue back.

"Yeah it was awesome." He agreed.

"You know what else is awesome? The fact that it's my turn." Sam said. Tucker rolled his eyes. He knew Sam would be coming after him after all the stuff he made her do. He didn't care though. He loved everything about this game. Then he looked around the room. Almost everything.

"Bring it on Sam." He said with a confident smile.

"Ok here's the plan." Sam filled in Tucker and when she was finished Tucker was excited to do his task the next day.

The Next Day…

Tucker didn't want to waste any time in English class. He wanted to do the job and get the detention. Unfortunately, he had to wait. They liked to wait till the end of class. It was better that way. So Tucker carefully put his bag under his desk not wanting to harm any of the supplies he had safely stored in his bag.

"Everyone take your seats." Said Lancer and that was all Tucker heard before he went into dream land for the next 35 minutes.

35 minutes later, Tucker looked at the clock and realized there were only a few minutes left of class. He carefully and quietly set up what he had to. It was easy because there was only one thing and it was small. When everything was ready he waited about 5 seconds for…

"EW! A BUG IS ON MY DESK! GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Paulina. The bug in question was big and gross looking. It made Danny cringe looking at it. He felt bad for Paulina. Almost.

Dash, seeing the bug, went to go help his distressed girlfriend. He raised his arm, ready to squash the bug on her desk.

"NO DON'T!" Tucker yelled running over to Dash.

"What are you doing, Foley?" Dash asked. His eyes filled with anger and curiosity.

"The more important question is what are you doing? You were about to MURDER an innocent bug!" Tucker fumed.

"It's a bug!" Dash yelled in outrage.

"Gentlemen! What is going on over here!" Mr. Lancer finally butted in. Why was this always happening in his class?

"Foley's, being uptight about killing a stupid bug!" Dash yelled. Tucker narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Dash was going to murder a poor defenseless bug! I had to do something!" Tucker defended himself. "You know, people go to jail for murder." Tucker said turning to Dash.

"Yeah for murdering people. Not bugs. No one cares about bugs!"

"I care about bugs!"

"Well you're nobody!"

"That's enough. Mr. Foley, if this bug is in such danger, what do you suggest we do about it?" Lancer couldn't believe he was actually asking that question but if it calmed his class down, he didn't care.

"We should let it go free." Tucker said happy to have Lancer on his side.

"That's a stupid idea." Dash said.

"You were a stupid idea." Tucker back. The rest of the class gasped. Tucker was gonna get it now.

"Why I oughta…"

" Mr. Baxter sit down. Mr. Foley, take care of that bug. And when you get back I'll have both of your detention slips written." Lancer broke in. He had to calm the situation down before it got ugly. Dash slumped in his seat. Tucker went to get the bug on Paulina's desk. He carefully picked it up and pushed it out outside.

**After I wrote this I realized Sam probably should have done this one. What do you guys think? REVIEW!**


End file.
